


Embrassez-vous

by Mommyofsnails



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, France (Country), Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Skam Season 3, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lilsnailsofsuq
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommyofsnails/pseuds/Mommyofsnails
Summary: Un weekend pas si mort que ça.Eliott et Lucille, en couple depuis deux ans, rencontrent Lucas et découvrent le plaisir à trois.





	Embrassez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> The english translation come soon.

\- Ce livre me rend folle ! Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter.

Je lève un instant les yeux et regarde Eliott. Il est assis à son bureau, de dos, la tête plongée vers l’avant. Il est occupé à dessiner, il ne m’entend pas. Il est absorbé par ce qu’il fait, passionné par les images qui s’animent dans sa tête et qui prennent forme sur le papier. J’aime l’observer. Ses cheveux bruns sont, comme à leur habitude, en bataille, ce qui me donne immédiatement envie d’y glisser mes doigts. Sa nuque est tendue et on devine ses épaules à travers son t-shirt. Ses omoplates bougent et ses muscles s’activent selon les formes qu’il dessine sur le papier. Même de dos, ce garçon est un spectacle à lui tout seul. Cela fait 2 ans que je partage ma vie et mon lit avec cet être humain, et parfois je me demande encore comment j’en suis arrivée là. 

Je referme mon livre, descends du lit et le rejoins en deux pas. Je me penche derrière lui, pose ma tête au creux de son épaule et glisse une main dans le col de son t-shirt. Mes doigts gelés sur son torse chaud produisent un frisson sur sa peau, visible à l’œil nu. Je l’aperçois sourire du coin de l’œil et lui murmure : 

\- Qu’est ce que tu dessines mon amour ?  
\- Notre première rencontre.  
Il se tourne vers moi et m’offre un baiser furtif, avant de replonger sur sa feuille. 

Eliott et moi nous sommes rencontrés pendant les vacances d’été, juste avant d’entrer à l’université. J’avais décroché un job de serveuse dans un café, où il avait l’habitude de venir presque chaque jour en début d’après-midi. Je l’ai remarqué à la seconde où il a mis un pied dans la salle. Ses vêtements noirs accentuaient la blancheur de sa peau, qui reflétait la lumière du jour. J’ai croisé son regard et mes yeux se sont immédiatement perdus dans l’océan que sont les siens. Je n’ai pas su en décoder la couleur, car les nuances semblaient changer à chaque instant, passant d’un bleu persan à un gris lune. Puis j’ai perdu toute conscience de moi-même en découvrant son sourire. Prenant tout l’espace de son visage, il l’obligeait à plisser les yeux, faisant ainsi disparaître ses pupilles. Après cela, il m’a fallu une bonne semaine pour oser aller lui parler. Contrairement à ce que j’avais imaginé, il était plutôt réservé, presque mal à l’aise et absolument adorable. Comme si un si beau garçon devait nécessairement être un sale type. J’étais donc tombée sur le mec le plus éblouissant et le plus gentil de Paris, et je ne comptais pas le laisser filer. J’ai alors fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains pour oser lui proposer de sortir. Le lendemain je me réveillais dans ses bras. Car le garçon timide et adorable de l’après-midi, était le soir un mec sexy qui me faisait rougir. 

Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’expérience avec les garçons quand je l’ai rencontré. Quelques béguins au collège, mais un seul copain sérieux pendant six mois, jusqu’à ce qu’il me largue pour son ex, le lendemain de notre première fois. Avec Eliott, j’ai regagné la confiance que j’avais perdue. J’ai pu expérimenter une tonne de choses et découvrir ce qui me plaisait vraiment. Autant dire, à peu près tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son corps. Eliott avait un peu plus d’expérience, il avait eu plusieurs copines, plusieurs aventures sans lendemain et même une histoire avec un autre garçon. Je ne pense pas tout savoir de lui, mais j’en connais une grande partie. Car depuis le début, on partage tout. Nos peines, nos joies, nos vices, notre passé, et je l’espère notre futur. 

\- Tu n’as pas envie de sortir ce soir ?  
Dis-je, toujours blottie dans le creux de son épaule.  
\- Faire quoi ? Personne n’est dispo ce week-end.  
\- On n’a qu’à sortir tous les deux. Ça peut être drôle.  
\- Au bar ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Ok.

Deux heures plus tard, on arrive au bar et on se jette immédiatement sur une petite table que deux filles viennent de quitter. La salle est bondée et cette place assise est une bénédiction. On rigole, on se débarrasse de nos manteaux et Eliott m’embrasse en agrippant ma nuque avec ses deux mains. Il faufile sa langue dans ma bouche, le baiser est doux et excitant à la fois. J’oublie où je suis, jusqu’à ce qu’il détache ses lèvres des miennes. 

\- Tu veux boire quoi ? 

Je le regarde, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte après ce baiser trop ou pas assez long, et finis par répondre. 

\- Comme d’habitude. 

Il se lève et s’éloigne vers le bar, mais je continue de l’apercevoir entre les silhouettes des inconnus. Je prends mon portable, vérifie mes notifications, et ouvre machinalement Instagram. Rien d’intéressant, c’est ce que j’appelle un week-end mort.  
Après quelques minutes, Eliott n’est toujours pas revenu, alors je tourne la tête vers le bar et le cherche du regard. Je le reconnais de dos, assis au comptoir. Il semble discuter avec le type à sa droite, sans que je puisse percevoir de qui il s’agit. Ne voulant pas perdre notre précieuse table, je ne me lève pas pour le rejoindre et préfère lui écrire. 

Tu fais quoi ? 

Pas de réponse, mais il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un verre dans chaque main et l’inconnu à ses côtés. 

\- Lucille, je te présente Lucas. Lucas, voici Lucille ma copine.  
C’est le coloc’ de Mika. On s’est croisé une fois ou deux sur le campus. Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, son pote vient de se tirer avec une fille.  
\- Enchantée Lucas ! Pas de souci, assieds-toi.

Le garçon est bien plus petit qu’Eliott, presque une tête de moins. Il dégage une assurance et un charme naturel. Ses yeux sont grand-ouverts et d’un bleu profond. Il fixe son interlocuteur sans gêne et appuie son regard un peu plus longtemps que la coutume, juste assez pour me troubler. 

On boit, on discute et on rit une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, sans voir le temps passer. Il est 2h30 quand je regarde mon téléphone, mais j’ignore l’information, préférant profiter de l’instant présent. 

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps tous les deux ?  
Demande Lucas, en se tournant vers Eliott.  
\- Assez oui.  
La réponse évasive d’Eliott le faire rire, et il reprend, en continuant de le fixer du regard :  
\- Très précis... Tu as oublié votre date d’anniversaire, c’est ça ?  
Je rigole à mon tour et réponds aussitôt :  
\- Pas son genre !  
Eliott me fusille du regard.  
\- Oh je vois… Tu es un garçon romantique.  
Eliott rougit. Même si c’est vrai et qu’il est adorable, je sais qu’il doit sûrement se sentir embarrassé à cet instant.  
Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et réponds à Lucas :  
\- Ça fait 2 ans que j’ai la chance de me balader au bras de cet homme incroyable.  
Eliott me sert les doigts et me sourit tendrement. Lucas n’a toujours pas décollé ses yeux de mon copain.  
\- Tu es très chanceuse, je te l’accorde…  
Il marque une pause puis ajoute.  
Mais lui aussi, semble-t-il.  
Eliott et moi tournons la tête l’un vers l’autre en même temps. Je sais qu’on pense la même chose. Ce mec, absolument charmant, avec un bagou incroyable, est clairement en train de flirter avec nous. Quel culot !  
Je souris à mon amoureux et l’alcool aidant, je décide d’entrer dans son jeu : 

\- Et toi, quelqu’un a la chance de partager ta vie ?  
\- Non, je suis libre comme l’air.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Disons que je profite de mon célibat depuis que mon ex s’est tiré avec un nouveau mec.  
\- Ah, merde. Désolée.  
\- Non, c’est cool, t’inquiète.  
Il se tourne vers Eliott et ajoute en le fixant du regard :  
Je passe une soirée en charmante compagnie. Tout va bien pour moi. 

Eliott le regarde mais baisse rapidement les yeux et rougit. Je reconnais son attitude. C’est la même qu’il avait lorsqu’on s’est rencontré au café il y a deux ans. Cette mignonne timidité, trahissant le fait qu’il n’est pas insensible au jeu de séduction de Lucas. Bizarrement, la situation ne me semble pas étrange. Un mec que je ne connaissais pas il y a quelques heures regarde mon petit-ami comme s’il allait le manger sur place, et je ne ressens aucun malaise. Eliott est tellement beau putain, comment je pourrais en vouloir à un inconnu de le désirer. En revanche, le fait qu’Eliott semble, de toute évidence, lui aussi désirer ce garçon, devrait sans doute me rendre jalouse. Mais ce sentiment m’est totalement inconnu à cet instant. Je ne sais pas si l’alcool contribue à brouiller mes sens et mes émotions, mais je trouve Eliott incroyablement beau et adorable, Lucas terriblement charmant, et la situation étonnamment excitante. 

Je décide de me lever pour danser, en les plantant là tous les deux. Je m’éloigne mais reste assez proche pour pouvoir les fixer, pendant que je balance mon corps sur la musique enivrante. Je n’entends pas leur conversation, mais je devine. Lucas joue de son humour, à en croire les rires francs d’Eliott, mais aussi de son charme, sa main posée sur l’avant bras de mon homme. Après un moment à les observer, sur un coup de tête je rejoins la table et lance avec entrain : 

\- On rentre ?  
Eliott me regarde surpris, marque un silence et ouvre la bouche pour formuler une réponse. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, et ajoute en m’adressant à Lucas :  
\- Viens avec nous. On peut continuer de boire à l’appart.

Arrivés à l’appartement, on continue à rire, à boire et à danser. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je ne vois plus le temps passer, étourdie par l’alcool qui coule dans mon corps. Je suis heureuse et Eliott semble l’être aussi. Il prend place sur le canapé pour rouler un joint, pendant que Lucas et moi rions sans savoir pourquoi. Il l’allume, tire quelques taffes et me le tend en souriant. Je m’approche, m’assois à côté de lui et lui demande une soufflette. Eliott se mouille les lèvres, fait tomber la cendre du joint dans une canette de bière vide, le place à l’envers dans sa bouche et s’approche de moi. J’aspire la fumée dense et forte, et laisse l’effet de bien-être presque immédiat se faire ressentir. Eliott me sourit, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l’embrasse amoureusement. Puis j’ouvre la bouche, faufile ma langue dans la sienne et le baiser devient sensuel. Il passe une main sur ma nuque, comme à son habitude et je sens le désir monter en moi. Je glisse une main sous son t-shirt et balade mes doigts de ses abdominaux jusqu’à son dos. Je devine, sans le voir, le regard de Lucas sur nous et l’excitation est encore plus forte. Je m’arrête et me tourne vers le garçon : 

\- Tu veux fumer ? 

Il ne répond pas mais s’approche sans hésitation et s’assoit à côté de mon mec. Eliott me regarde, je le regarde à mon tour, et sans prononcer un mot, il comprend ce que je lui suggère. Il replace le joint entre ses lèvres et s’approche du visage du garçon. Ils ferment tous les deux leurs yeux, leurs bouches ne sont qu’à un centimètre l’une de l’autre et je peux voir la fumée épaisse passer entre elles. Les lèvres de Lucas sont sèches et charnues, celles d’Eliott sont plus fines et humides. Le spectacle est exaltant. Le temps me semble être un lointain concept, la soirée se situant en dehors de toute réalité, comme une parenthèse dans nos vies. Quand ils se séparent enfin, je lance avec audace : 

\- Et la suite ? 

Eliott me regarde, sans un mot. Lucas sourit mais semble dubitatif, pas certain d’avoir compris où je veux en venir. Alors j’ajoute, sûre de moi : 

\- Embrassez-vous !

Lucas glisse doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de mon amoureux, comme s’il avait rêvé de faire ce geste toute la soirée. Il s’approche au ralenti, attendant un signe d’approbation qui ne tarde pas à venir. Eliott s’avance à son tour, annulant la distance qui restait à parcourir pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Je devine leurs langues qui se chevauchent et l’air de la pièce se remplit d’un désir étouffant, comme s’il était perceptible. Leur baiser se poursuit, alors je me place derrière Eliott et l’embrasse doucement dans le cou. Je glisse une main sous son t-shirt et pose l’autre sur l’entre-jambe de son pantalon, comme pour vérifier qu’il est tout aussi excité que moi par la situation. C’est le cas. Je lève alors son t-shirt pour lui retirer, les obligeant à séparer leurs visages toujours occupés à s’embrasser. Lucas regarde Eliott puis me regarde. Il ôte son t-shirt à son tour, se penche et presse sa bouche contre la mienne. Je suis satisfaite de pouvoir goûter moi aussi à ses lèvres épaisses et roses. Mais je suis également surprise par cette initiative, car il n’avait pas mentionné son intérêt pour les filles lors de la soirée. Après réflexion, j’imagine que m’embrasser était le minimum des remerciements pour lui permettre de goûter à mon petit-ami ce soir. J’enlève à mon tour mon t-shirt, pendant que Lucas, qui n’est pas du genre à perdre son temps, se débarrasse de son pantalon. J’observe sans gêne son érection évidente à travers son boxer. Rapidement, nous sommes tous les trois nus, nos mains se mélangent et se baladent, ne sachant plus de qui proviennent les caresses qui nous font gémir. 

Plus tard, Eliott est affalé sur le sofa, je suis au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Deux de ses doigts sont en moi pendant que je l’embrasse. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi mouillée de toute ma vie, et je sais qu’Eliott le sait aussi. Pendant ce temps, Lucas est à genoux au sol et suce mon copain avec envie. J’entends les bruits de sa langue qui se déplace de ses testicules jusqu’à son prépuce. Consciencieusement, il goûte chaque centimètre de son membre, tout en continuant les va-et-vient avec sa main. Il accentue la pression au niveau du gland, comme s’il devinait chaque sensation ressentie par Eliott. Celui-ci ne peut retenir ses gémissements pendant qu’il m’embrasse, rendant la scène encore plus provocante. 

L’excitation est sans doute trop grande, car Eliott me soulève avec facilité et me dégage sur le côté. Il invite Lucas à prendre sa place. Celui-ci s’installe et ouvre les cuisses, j’observe son sexe qui semble aussi dur que de la pierre. Je suis impressionnée et hésitante face à ce nouveau corps devant moi. Eliott me fixe tendrement et se retourne pour embrasser Lucas. Rassurée par son regard, je prends le pénis de cet inconnu dans ma main et commence quelques va-et-vient, avant d’y aventurer ma langue avec envie. Les sensations dans ma bouche sont différentes. Je remarque que sa bite est un peu plus courte mais plus large que celle d’Eliott, et légèrement penchée vers la droite. Tout en continuant mes activités, je lève les yeux et les regarde s’embrasser avec passion. Lucas a une main sur la nuque d’Eliott, pendant qu’il le masturbe avec l’autre. Eliott finit par me rejoindre, et on s’attelle à la tâche à deux, nos langues s’entremêlant et Lucas semblant apprécier l’expérience. Après quelques minutes, je relève le visage et laisse champ libre à mon amoureux. Lucas a la tête penchée en arrière, le cou tendu, je le vois déglutir lentement. Sa respiration n’est pas régulière, il expire fortement la bouche ouverte, comme s’il souffrait de plaisir. Il pose alors une main sur la tête d’Eliott, guidant les va-et-vient et continuant de gémir sans se retenir.

\- Putain c’est bon… 

Je caresse le corps de mes deux hommes, et glisse une main entre les fesses de Lucas. J’ai l’habitude de le faire à Eliott et je sais ce que ça lui procure. J’appuie donc doucement mon doigt et finis par pénétrer le garçon d’une phalange. Je lève les yeux et observe la scène. Eliott et moi travaillons à donner du plaisir à un mec rencontré plus tôt dans un bar. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que la soirée se passerait comme ça. À vrai dire, je n’avais pas imaginé vivre un jour cette expérience. Je n’ai jamais été tentée par l’idée de partager mon petit-ami, avec qui que ce soit, fille ou garçon. Mais je suppose que cela ne s’envisage que lorsque l’occasion se présente réellement. 

J’ai la bouche sèche et décide donc de prendre quelques minutes pour moi. Je me lève, vais boire un verre d’eau et m’assois pour fumer sur le joint de tout à l’heure, en profitant du spectacle. La scène est surréaliste, je ne sais plus si je vis l’instant présent ou si j’hallucine.  
Lucas sort un préservatif de son portefeuille et le place méthodiquement sur sa bite. Eliott est assis sur le canapé, l’autre garçon lui attrape les cuisses pour le tirer vers lui. Ce qu’il peine à faire, car Eliott est bien plus grand. Mais il comprend le message et se positionne correctement. Lucas applique trois noisettes de lubrifiant sur son préservatif, se positionne au dessus de son partenaire et commence à le pénétrer doucement. Eliott ferme les yeux, silencieux, puis les ouvre et se détend au fil des va-et-vient. Lucas est doux, il se doute qu’Eliott est probablement novice, il prend son temps, mais gémit toujours. Je continue de les observer quelques minutes, curieuse, puis finis par les rejoindre. Je me place sur Eliott, l’embrasse puis guide sa bite en moi. Je chevauche ainsi mon homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pendant qu’il se fait pénétrer lui aussi par un mec sexy derrière moi. Je laisse échapper quelques mots, parmi les soupirs d’Eliott et les gémissements de Lucas. 

\- Putain, vous êtes tellement excitants.

Les va-et-vient se font de plus en plus intenses, que ce soit du côté d’Eliott ou de Lucas. Mon amoureux m’effleure les seins, me les lèche et marmonne à mon oreille, presque inaudible : 

\- Tu es incroyable.

Je souris, puis jette un œil derrière moi. Lucas est à bout de souffle. Je l’aperçois se crisper, puis jouir en serrant les cuisses d’Eliott dans ses mains, tout en poussant un râle de soulagement incroyablement sexy. Il reste quelques secondes en Eliott, avant que celui-ci ne jouisse à son tour, en me serrant dans ses bras. Je me retire alors, et tombe à ses côtés. Il m’embrasse et glisse sa main entre mes jambes, un doigt sur mon clitoris, sachant exactement quoi faire pour me satisfaire. Je suis tellement mouillée qu’il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu’une vague de plaisir m’envahisse, tous mes muscles se crispant et des étoiles se formant sous mes paupières pourtant fermées. Je reste là un moment, profitant encore des baisers d’Eliott. Quand j’ouvre les yeux, je me perds un instant dans son regard bleu gris, oubliant tout ce qu’il vient de se passer. Comme un rêve qui disparaît à l’instant où le réveil sonne. Mais cette nuit n’était pas un rêve. Lucas est debout, le corps transpirant. Je ne l’aurais pas deviné sous ses vêtements, mais son petit corps est musclé, il a des fesses incroyables. Il ressemble à un petit dieu grec, le teint légèrement hâlé.  
Il prend la parole en premier, mais contrairement à son habitude, il semble chercher ses mots.

\- C’était…  
\- Surprenant. Le coupe Eliott.  
\- Incroyablement surprenant. Je rajoute.  
Lucas rigole.  
\- C’est vrai. Vous êtes tous les deux surprenants… J’aime bien les gens surprenants. 

On sourit tous les trois comme des idiots, l’alcool n’étant plus une excuse à notre état, le temps passé ayant effacé son effet. On discute comme trois amis, et on finit par s’endormir, lovés les uns contre les autres. Le sommeil m’envahit, et mes pensées divaguent. Je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je ne veux pas me demander si le réveil sera étrange. Je ne veux pas m’interroger sur le désir qu’avait mon amoureux pour un autre homme, ni même au plaisir que j’ai pris à partager cette nuit à trois. Je veux penser à l’instant présent, au bonheur de cette soirée, et aux mots d’Eliott dans mon oreille, juste avant de m’endormir : 

\- Je t’aime.


End file.
